Alphabet Assist
by LilyGhost
Summary: A Babe 'story' take on an alphabet game where all twenty-six letters begin the sentences for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranger and Stephanie belong to Janet. The weird ways I incorporate them into stories is all me.**

" **A** bout that offer to be a full-time Rangeman employee ...?"

" **B** een waiting forever for you to take me up on it."

" **C** onsider today your lucky day then, because I am."

" **D** oesn't feel lucky."

" **E** xcept it is. I got hurt, but I'm not dead."

" **F** olkson is going to pay for that."

" **G** ood. I should feel bad for him, but I really don't."

" **H** e doesn't deserve your sympathy or my mercy."

" **I** f my ribs didn't hurt so much, maybe I'd feel more charitable."

" **J** unior is bringing Rex to seven. You're staying with me."

" **K** idnapping me from the ER is probably a no-no."

" **L** oving you isn't."

" **M** ary Lou was right ... that I'd be living with you by the end of the month."

" **N** ever underestimate best friend-intuition."

" **O** r an opportunistic boyfriend."

" **P** erhaps he's just a protective one."

" **Q** uit trying to seduce me. You know I waved that white flag months ago."

" **R** elax, Babe. I'm not pushing, only ..."

" _ **S**_ _uggesting?_ "

" **T** alking about our possibilities ... that extend beyond the job."

" **U** s as a cohabitating couple?"

" **V** erifying that we are _much more_ than just co-workers."

" **W** hen do I start being a co-worker?"

" **X** -ray first. Then we'll talk about your new hours and likely new home."

" **Y** es, Sir. Though I can tell there's nothing broken."

" **Z** ip will make sure _your FTA's_ broken regardless."


	2. Numbers Game

**Ranger and Steph are still Janet's. Thanks for not minding these brain purges as I try to finish some updates. I figured if I can turn the alphabet into a 'story', I could do the** **same with numbers 1-10.**

" **One** more time please."

" **Two** kisses goodbye aren't enough for you, Babe?"

" **Three** from you don't usually hold me even an hour. You're highly addictive."

" **Four** _exactly ..._ be ready for our date."

" **Five** minutes from now and I'd be good to go, Batman."

" **Six** Novachy needs to be caught first ... and Tank's already waiting downstairs."

" **Seven** seconds ... he's only had to wait _seven freakin' seconds!_ He needs to loosen up a little."

" _ **Eight**_ seconds now. He'll definitely be cranky."

" **Nine** uninterrupted hours you _promised_ me once you capture your FTA. Not-so-gently remind Tank of that."

" **Ten** days will be even better, Steph. And I already have two tickets to Maui where we'll be spending them."


	3. The Five Ws

**The characters are Janet's, the weird way I use them is all mine.**

" **Who** do you think will be more pissed if we don't return to Jersey ... my mom or Tank?"

" **What** makes you think we're leaving Maui, Babe?"

" **When** Tank or Lester are calling every two hours, I know our time's almost up."

" **Where** we go and for how long is _our_ concern ... no one else's."

" **Why** is that making me so happy for us instead of having me feel sorry for Tank?"


	4. Vowel Vows

**Since I thought up writing the _5 Ws_ and _Vowels_ at the same time, I figured I should post them together ... continuing the 'story'** **. I added Y as a 'bonus' Vowel. Ranger and Steph are Janet's.**

" **A** nytime you need another vacation, Steph, we'll take one."

" **E** verything in me just got excited. We can really escape Trenton anytime?"

" **I** promise that and a lot more."

" **O** h really? What else can I expect?"

" **U** ntil recently, I would've said _I'm_ all you'll ever need."

" **Y** ou, and _only you_ , Ranger, will _always_ be more than enough for me."


	5. Adjective Additions

**In keeping with the _'alphabet'_ title, I thought I'd try using A-Z adjectives to further Ranger and Steph's relationship. Everyone familiar belongs to Janet.**

" **Amazing**... is what you are. You know that?"

" **Beautiful** is what I'd call you, Babe."

" _ **Cautious**_ coming home is more like it. My mom's going to go apeshit."

" **Deranged** or delusional are the adjectives I'd use to describe Helen's behavior … on a _'good'_ day."

" **Egocentric** would work, too."

" **Fascinating** to the psychological world, no doubt."

" **Good** guy that you are, I bet you'd happily arrange a transfer from the Burg to a padded cell."

" **Haughty-** Helen _does_ enjoy the attention of a crowd ..."

" **Innocent** you are not. Are you, Batman?"

" **Jaded** , yes. _Innocent_ no."

" **Kind** is the first word I think of in relation to you."

" **Lovesick** is what Tank would say."

" **Macho** guy till the end, he _would_ tease you for loving me."

" **Naive** he'll remain until he finds his own Stephanie."

" **Obnoxious** is how I'll be acting as soon as he does."

" **Panicked** will adequately capture his demeanor if a woman like you ever ensnares him."

" **Queasy** is what I'm now feeling. Picking on Tank helps, but my stomach still hurts. I miss Maui."

" **Relaxed** is how a newlywed should feel, Steph. Breathe. You're not alone. I'm here."

" _ **Selfish**_ is what my mom will call me when we tell her we _accidentally_ eloped."

" **Timely** is a more apt description. I waited longer than I should have to make it happen."

" **Unapologetic** much?"

" **Vulnerable** when it comes to you, so I won't apologize for suggesting a stop in Vegas."

" **Weary** you'll be after being my husband for more than a week. Dickie looked elsewhere by then."

" **Xenophobic** , misogynistic, narcissistic, asshole _he was_ and still _is_. He _never_ deserved a woman like you."

" **Yummy** you, _I_ don't deserve, which is why I said my vows without any booze or nerves."

" **Zealous** was what the minister whispered to me, _overly so_. Finally, we were both ready."


	6. VERBal Attack

**Editing an update for 'I'll Stand By You' didn't work as planned, but I did write this verb-started conversation when I had been trying to finish writing the ISBY chapter. Ranger, Steph, and Helen, belong to Janet.**

" _ **Curse**_ all you want, Mom. Ranger and I are still going to be married at the end of your rant."

" _ **Talking**_ isn't doing me much good. Clearly _my_ thoughts aren't wanted or appreciated."

" _ **Giving**_ your opinion would be fine if you had Stephanie's best interest at heart."

" _ **Forget**_ the 'Helen Plum is awful' speech. I love my daughter despite how she treats me."

" _ **Love**_ me, do you? Then how about we switch things up and you try listening to me for once?"

" _ **Listen**_ is all I do with you ... about how bad I am, how you don't care how I feel ..."

" _ **Cut**_ the Why me/Poor me routine. Steph can't and _won't_ be manipulated into divorcing me."

" _ **Dumping**_ Ranger isn't happening any lifetime soon, Mom. Neither is you liking him, I guess."

" _ **Hating**_ is in the foreseeable future for your mother and I, Babe. I'm alright with that."

" _ **Complain**_ all you want, Mom, but I'm issuing a warning … you're not allowed to hate Ranger."

" _ **Liking**_ or hating someone isn't something you can decide for me, Stephanie."

" _ **Tell**_ me something I don't know. You know what? I'm done trying."

" _ **Stop**_!"

" _ **Run**_ don't walk, Ranger. She just doesn't want us to leave until she gets her way."

" _ **Demanding**_ something doesn't get results unless _I'm_ the one giving the order, Mrs. Plum."

" _ **Remember**_ that for future reference, _Mother_. Let's go, hubby. We have a welcome home/wedding party to get to."


End file.
